The present invention relates to a wiper arrangement for the windshield of a motor vehicle having a screwless securing device which has at least three securing members spaced apart from each other, two of which lie along one connecting line and the third is at a distance from the connecting line, and which comprises corresponding receiving devices which the securing members can engage.
A wiper arrangement of this kind is known from DE 198 33 404 A1. The windshield wiper arrangement disclosed in this product comprises a tubular supporting structure on which a total of three securing members configured as cylindrical mounting pins are provided. These securing members are thus provided on the wiper side. They are inserted axially into receiving holes which are located in special holders which are fixed to the vehicle body, that is to say, furnished on the vehicle side. In order to decouple the oscillations of the wiper arrangement from the vehicle body, the receiving holes on the vehicle side are provided with rubber grommets, which are set into suitable openings in the holders. Mounting pins, receiving holes and rubber grommets together form the securing device for the windshield wiper arrangement.
This wiper arrangement allows extremely simple and easy assembly of the wiper arrangement to the vehicle. However, it has been shown that under specific circumstances, for example when the blades of the wiper arrangement are blocked by snow, or blade movement is encumbered, the wiper arrangement become loose with respect to the vehicle.
The object of the present invention is, therefore, to prepare a wiper for which secure retention of the wiper arrangement with respect to the vehicle is ensured under all operating conditions.